


Foreknowing May Avoid

by Katherine



Category: The Lion King (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always Female, F/F, Mufasa is female, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Mufasa was settling into the fact of being queen while grieving her father's death.
Relationships: Mufasa & Scar (The Lion King), Mufasa/Sarabi (The Lion King)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Foreknowing May Avoid

"The pride has been quieter today," Sarabi said. Mufasa was settling into the fact of being queen while grieving her father's death. Sarabi kept her appraised of the ordinary lions in the pride, and Zazu reported on the kingdom, while Mufasa herself observed Scar with increasing wariness. Resentful since cubhood of his lesser status, Scar glowered more since Mufasa's ascension.

Sarabi nuzzled her mate, appreciating their time alone this evening. Mufasa squinted her pleasure, at the contact of tongue to fur as Sarabi licked her ear, or the news, or both. Then looked serious, saying with slow reluctance, "I need a heir, soon."

Sarabi slung her forepaw over Mufasa's shoulders, angling to lick down from behind Mufasa's ears to her nape. She could not afford to be overly possessive, but the thought of some unknown male heavy on Mufasa, his teeth at her, was unsettling.

The impossible wish ground its way out of her. "If I could instead—"

Mufasa tilted her head back, nearly upside down, and nipped at Sarabi's cheek. "If only." Her tone as she tried to find a joke fell flat. "Scar wants you. If I could crown a niece or nephew... My brother's child instead of my own."

"If I wanted Scar," Sarabi said, dry as desert dust.

Mufasa rolled her shoulders, making a low sound of understanding. She had admitted to Sarabi that she only put up with Scar because they were siblings. Better perhaps to exile him, Sarabi believed, but although she was Mufasa's mate Sarabi was not her queen. Sarabi could advise, but the royal decisions were solely Mufasa's to make.

"Time," Sarabi said aloud, "To start considering the males in neighbouring prides." It was time, little as she or Mufasa wanted yet, to be practical about the need for a next generation.


End file.
